


it's killing me

by carnivallouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivallouis/pseuds/carnivallouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn's suicide note to liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's killing me

**Author's Note:**

> quick and kinda crappy but feels;-;

_Dear Liam,_ _  
_

_I didn't know how to tell you this in person, well i couldn't really could i?_

**_'I want to die' ,_ ** _generally isn't something you tell your best friend, but then again you aren't my best friend Liam - you are and always have been something far more important._

_You're (as sappy and 'not Zayn at all' as it sounds) my soul mate, and yanoe what? You **always** will be._

_I love you, so so much and that's why i'm doing this._

_I'm doing this because.. a life without you, isn't a life worth living and well not even one i'm prepared to even try._

_You're just, well perfect?  And it hurts, seeing you with someone else, seeing you kiss someone, hug someone.. yeah well i guess fuck someone the way you use to with me._

_I didn't want you to feel bad, because you don't need to. I was stupid to ever think i was ever good enough for you, because i never was._

_You deserve the best, you deserve eternal happiness. And i've fucked up, i've ruined the band and i've broken all of you somehow or someway._

_But please tell the boys they were my world, and you Liam, you were my universe._

_Everytime i saw you, i fell in love all over again, everyday. And i'm happy you've found a girl that made you feel like this._

_I wrote a letter to my parents explaining this, a letter to Harry too and Niall._

_Not Louis however, because it would break him the most reading this - so it just told Harry what to tell him._

_Those two are in love right? And that's how i wanted us to be, but i guess our fates weren't meant to meet._

_But i will see you again Liam,_

_in a happier and much better life._

_I'm happy now, i get everything i ever wanted.._

_but promise me three things;_

_one; you'll live your life like i wanted to._

_two; keep one direction going, the best boyband ever right? and it should stay that way._

_and third; you won't forget me?_

 

_anyway, i will always love you Liam Payne.. forgive me for everything i've caused but it's only ever been because i loved you._

_Never forget that, okay?  
Sweetdreams Payno,_

_the Bradford Badboy :) x x x x_


End file.
